Código Lyoko: ¿Cómo poder olvidarte?
by Fant Art histories
Summary: Un antiguo amor de Ulich resurge en un sueño mientras se bañaba. ¿Quién es esa misteriosa mujer? ¿Por qué la recuerda ahora? ¿Volverán a verse algún día?
1. Chapter 1

**Código Lyoko: ¿Cómo poder olvidarte?**

**Capítulo 1: El sueño.**

**Ulrich POV**

-¡Te he dicho que yo no he sido!- Le grité frustrado.

-Stern, ¡tienes que estar más pendiente de tu trabajo! Hoy, por si no lo sabías, los bocetos que tenían que haber llegado a la empresa Fogasa, no han llegado, ¿y sabes qué ha ocurrido? Me han dado un aviso, y me han dicho que como se vuelvan a retrasar los pedidos van a dejar de contar con nosotros. ¡Así que tómate enserio esto o te echaré del trabajo sin pensármelo dos veces!- Me riñó mi padre.

-A ver papá, ¡yo ya avisé a uno de tus estúpidos trabajadores y no lo ha hecho, así que deja de echarme la culpa a mí de todo lo que pasa en esta estúpida empresa! Siempre me haces lo mismo. ¿Faltan unos papeles para el envío? ¡La culpa es de Stern! ¿No llegan los pedidos a la hora prevista? ¡La culpa es de Stern! ¿Pido que hagan unos bocetos para una empresa de gas a un trabajador y no llegan? ¡También la culpa es de Stern! Siempre es Stern y ya estoy harto.- Le grité más enfadado que nunca. Siempre me echa la culpa de todo lo que pasa en la empresa. ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Un inútil acaso? Porque si eso piensa, esta vez no callaré ninguno de sus insultos. No, esta vez no lo aré. Y si tengo que jugarme el trabajo que así sea.

-Stern, ¡no consiento que me hables así! Soy tu jefe y tu padre, ¡deberías de tenerme un poquito de respeto!- Me miró fijamente y con el ceño muy fruncido.- Por si no lo sabías…-

-Mis fallos te cuestan una pequeña fortuna. Sí, lo sé. ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Solo te importa el dinero! ¿No es eso? Porque desde que tenía 14 años no parabas de decirme eso.- Le interrumpí bruscamente. Siempre me dice lo mismo. Parece como si el dinero le importase más que a su propio hijo.-¿Cómo decías…? ¡A sí! "Hijo, tienes que estudiar más. De pequeño sacaba todo dieses y preparaba mi entrada en la universidad y tú en cambio, no logro entender por qué sacas unas notas tan pésimas. Por si no lo sabías me cuestas una pequeña fortuna.". ¡Deja de hablar del dinero y preocúpate de tu hijo de una maldita vez!- Grité elevándome de la silla y poniendo las manos bruscamente sobre su mesa con la intención de quedar por encima de él.

-¿Qué no me preocupo por ti? ¿Con que eso es lo que piensas de mí? Yo nunca dejé de preocuparme por ti, y si teníamos tantas discusiones cuando eras adolescente era porque no estudiabas. ¡Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti! Quería meterte en la mejor academia de la zona, ¿y así me lo pagas? ¿Diciéndome que no me preocupo por ti? Eres el hijo más estúpido e inútil que he podido tener. No sé cómo narices te he metido en mi empresa, ya veo que no vales ni para eso.- Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla y acercándose a mi.-

Esas palabras que escuché de él me dolieron tanto que no pude contenerme a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo.

Él me miraba atónito. Jamás se esperaría una reacción como estas, y menos, de mí.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia el cuerpo tumbado y dolido de mi padre. Lo miré con una expresión de enfado y decepción. Estaba tenso, dolido, decepcionado, frustrado… Mi mente decía "¿por qué no lo derrumbas? Dile todo lo que quieres decirle, déjalo claro quién eres". Pero otra parte de mí me decía: "Déjalo, ¿no ves que no merece la pena? Siempre será un mal padre y un egoísta".

Medité durante unos segundos y respiré hondo. Acto seguido, cogí a mi padre por la camisa de una forma un tanto intimidante, lo miré a los ojos y lo elevé del suelo.

-Tendré 23 años, seré una persona seria y un tanto gruñona, pero nunca, ¡NUNCA! Vuelvas a llamarme inútil. Porque, ¿sabes qué pienso de ti? Tú si que deberías considerarte un inútil. Eres lo peor que puede tener un hijo. Como padre, no vales nada. Al menos, para mí. Pero tampoco demuestro mi odio hacia ti insultándote ni humillándote en público cada día que te veo la cara. Siempre he sido callado, y por respeto nunca te dirigí la palabra de la forma que tu lo hacías, y lo haces. ¡No volveré a permitir que me faltes el respeto de esta manera! Y menos, ¡en el trabajo! Aunque, mira, no hará falta eso de discutir en el trabajo. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque lo dejo!-Tras estas duras palabras, mi padre, reaccionó y me empujó fuertemente contra la pared.

-¡Está bien! ¡Vete si quieres! ¡No me importa! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Comenzó a gritarme desesperadamente mientras me lanzaba tantas cosas como tenía en su despacho.

-No hace falta que tú me lo digas, ya iba a irme de todas formas.- Golpeé fuertemente la puerta y salí rápidamente del edificio.

Los trabajadores, nos miraban asustados. No podían creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Pero a mí eso me da igual. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

Llegué al aparcamiento y vi mi coche. Gris, grande pero ligero, moderno, caro y con unos asientos de cuero negro.

Me adentré, puse las llaves, y justo antes de conducir, comenzó a llover. "parece que hoy no es mi día" Pensé.

Puse el coche en marcha y me dirigí rumbo a mi casa. Hacía tanto frío que me vi obligado a poner el aire acondicionado. Normal, era invierno.

Tras unos minutos conduciendo, llegué a la última autopista que tenía que cruzar para llegar a mi casa, y por si fuera poco, un atasco surgió de la nada.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Es que el universo está en contra mía hoy?- Maldije.

Pasaron horas, minutos, segundos… Y al fin, logré llegar a mi casa.

Miré el reloj. Las 23:00. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, me descalcé, me desnudé y me fui directo a la ducha.

Abrí el grifo con agua caliente y dejé que la bañera se llenara por completo. Mientras tanto, fui a buscar unas sales de baño que había comprado. Cuando esta terminó de llenarse, abrí el bote y las arrojé.

-Todavía está caliente, esperaré un poco a que se enfríe.- Me dije a mí mismo.

Estuve unos minutos esperando a que el agua se enfriara un poco. Minutos, en los que no dejé de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con mi padre, horas atrás.

-No te sientas mal Ulrich, hiciste lo correcto.- Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Intentaba no pensar en ello.

Toqué el agua. "Creo que ya me puedo meter" Pensé.

Introduje mi musculoso cuerpo en el agua enjabonada, cerré los ojos, y me relajé.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido, y me quedé sumido en un profundo sueño.

**Flash back:**

"_Era un día soleado, yo me encontraba en una bonita playa disfrutando de mis vacaciones veraniegas. Los cálidos rayos del sol dejaban una pequeña marca en mi blanqueada piel. _

_Había unas olas preciosas. El agua cristalina, bañada por los rayos del sol, formaba un gran reflejo de luz. Aunque el reflejo dificultara un poco la vista, miles de bañistas, la ocupaban felizmente._

_En el cielo, había un montón de aves migratorias. A veces me gustaría ser como ellas, libre, poder recorrer el mundo sin un rumbo fijo, tener la libertad para tomar mis propias decisiones…_

_Miré con ilusión la hermosa playa. Era preciosa, lo admito._

_Me dirigí a la arena húmeda y me tumbé sobre esta. Me gusta el contacto con el agua, hace que todas mis preocupaciones desaparezcan. Incluso los malos recuerdos…_

"_Valla, no me he puesto la crema" Pensé._

_Me giré al lugar de la arena donde había dejado mi bolsa, la abrí, y comencé a buscar mi crema, pero esta, no estaba. Desesperado, busqué en todas los lugares posibles, pero nada, ni señal de la crema._

_- Supongo que no tengo más remedio que quemarme- Me dije a mí mismo._

_Me tumbé bocabajo en la arena. Me sentía tan relajado, tan a gusto, que sin darme cuenta, comencé a dormirme. Entonces, comencé a sentir un frío un tanto extraño en el centro de mi espalda, es como si alguien me hubiera puesto algo frío en el lugar._

_Por un momento, ignoré esa sensación y seguí medio dormido en la arena, hasta que noté el contacto de unas manos, frotar el líquido frío en mi espalda._

_Asustado, me giré rápidamente. Mis ojos no se podía creer lo que estaban viendo._

_Una mujer, de alta estatura y cabello negro, tenía mi bote de crema y por si fuera poco, me la estaba untando en mi fuerte espalda._

_La miré asustado, y un tanto impresionado. "¿De dónde narices ha salido esa mujer? ¿Cómo es que tiene mi crema?"_

_Seguí mirándola. Era una mujer bastante guapa, morena, con el cabello liso y un tanto corto, de bonito físico y sonrisa deslumbrante. Me quedé embobado al verla, ¿será un flechazo tal vez? No lo sé._

_La mujer me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, ¿acaso me conocía?_

_-Hola Ulrich, cuánto tiempo.- Dijo mientras seguía untándome la crema._

_La miré sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre? ¿Quién narices era? ¿Por qué su rostro me resultaba tan familiar? _

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te ha hablado de mí?- Le pregunté bastante asustado._

_-Vaya Ulrich, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy…- _

**Fin del flash back.**

"Rin" Comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Desperté de mi sueño y me levanté a toda prisa de la ducha. Me puse la toalla y me dirigí a toda prisa al salón.

-¿Sí? ¿Diga?- Dije un tanto fatigado.

-Oye, ¿Por qué estás tan fatigado? ¿No me digas que…?-

-Odd, no es lo que piensas. Estaba en la bañera relajado y tu llamada me ha sobresaltado un poco.- Le interrumpí.

-Ya…- Rió.

-Bueno, ¿para qué me has llamado?- Le pregunté un tanto borde.

-Pues verás, estoy en el aeropuerto. Quiero coger un vuelo a Alemania para verte pero tengo un pequeño problema. El tipo que lleva los vuelos es alemán y no me entiende ni papa… No señor, no quiero un suelo, quiero un VUELO… ¿Qué? ¡Ulrich ayúdame!- Suplicó mientras intentaba entender al alemán.

-Odd, no quiero hablar con nadie, no me encuentro con ganas.-

-Tío, es cuestión de vida y muerte, por favor ayúdame… No señor, no quiero un suéter, ¡quiero un billete, por el amor de dios no es tan difícil! ¡BILLETE!… ¿Cómo que un filete? ¿Pero es idiota o qué le pasa? ¡BILLETE NO FILETE! ¡FI-LE-TE! Digo ¡BI-LLE-TE! ¡Ah!- Comenzó a gritar desesperado.

-Déjame a mí Odd, yo me encargo.- Comencé a reír.

-Como siga le doy un puñetazo… ¿Cómo que si estoy de embarazo? Pero… ¡Si soy un hombre cómo voy a estar de embarazo! Por dios que pesado… A ver señor, ¡deje de meterse en mis conversaciones…! Sí, estoy de vacaciones, ¡pero no he dicho eso!- Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiró.- Desde luego los alemanes son idiotas…-

-¡He!-

-Huy, perdón.-

-A ver déjamelo a mi.-

-Gracias Ulrich, te quiero… No señor, no estamos en enero, ¡he dicho te quiero no enero!… Ulrich o le hablas ya o me lo cargo…-

-A ver pásamelo.-

-Tome es para usted… ¿Cómo que no quiere ponerse? ¿Ahora me entiende? ¡yo lo mato!-

-Odd…-

-Vale, toma.-

No tardé ni dos minutos en conversar con el.

-Ulrich, gracias. Ha estado a punto de hacer contacto con mi puño…-

-Jajajaja-

-Bueno Ulrich, en… Dos horas llego. Oye te tengo que dejar, mi batería se me va a agotar.-

-Vale, hasta luego.- Sonreí.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Me quité la toalla, busqué en mi armario la ropa que quería ponerme, y comencé a vestirme. Me puse un pantalón azul oscuro, con una camisa beis, unas zapatillas negras y una chaqueta de color marrón.

Miré la ventana. La lluvia había cesado.

"Iré a dar un paseo…"

Ese sueño me había dejado pasmado. No comprendo bien por qué esta mujer ha aparecido ahora en mis sueños. Es muy extraño… Pero, me resultaba tan familiar… Es… Como si ya la hubiera visto… Pero, ¿su nombre? No llegué a escucharlo… Maldito Odd, ¿por qué decidiste llamarme?

**Walt POV**

Mi corazón estaba acelerado. Jamás había visto a mi hijo comportarse de esa forma. Su reacción, sin duda, había hecho que la tensión de mi cuerpo aumentara, provocando, que un fuerte dolor de pecho, me dificultara respirar.

-Señor, hay un envío de…- Uno de los trabajadores entró.

-Oh, mi pecho…- Me quejé.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- El trabajador dejó la caja en el suelo y vino corriendo hacia mí.

-No, llama.. A una… ambulancia.- Me dolía mucho el pecho, no podía hablar bien.

-Señor, no se preocupe, enseguida llamo a la ambulancia.- El trabajador corrió a mi mesilla, cogió mi teléfono, y llamó a la ambulancia.

Una de las trabajadoras entró corriendo, y se puso a mi lado. Me acariciaba el cabello, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Tranquilícese, ya verá como se pone bien.-

-¡Ah!- Después de ese gran quejido, no pude evitar desmayarme.

-¡Señor! Fred, ¿ya has llamado?- Una de las trabajadoras estaba histérica.

-Sí, ya he llamado, me han dicho que vendrán en media hora.- Me miró con cara de preocupación. La ambulancia no iba a llegar a tiempo.

-¿Alguien tiene coche? Hay que llevarlo enseguida al hospital.- La muchacha me golpeaba, peor no obtenía una respuesta por mi parte.

-Le llevaré yo, lo tengo justo en la entrada…- Fred, cogió las llaves de su coche y salió corriendo del edificio. Otros trabajadores que observaban la escena, me cogieron en brazos y lo siguieron.

-Hay que avisar a Ulrich.-

-Pero Lucía, no creo que sea lo más conveniente, ¿te acuerdas de la discusión que han tenido?- Pablo, el cartero, no estaba muy seguro de si la llamada iba a ser lo más conveniente.

-Pablo, es su hijo, tiene que saberlo.- Lucía cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Ulrich.

**Ulrich POV.**

Esa chica… Dios, ¿por qué no me la puedo sacar de mi mente? Vamos, ¡solo ha sido un sueño…! Pero… Hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Cómo es posible que sueñe con una mujer y que encima me suene tanto?

Por más que pensaba no sacaba una respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo único evidente, era que a esa chica, ya la conocía de antes. Pero no conseguía recordar quién era ni por qué aparecía ahora en mis sueños.

"Vaya, se me había olvidado que era de noche…" Miré la hora en mi móvil. "Dios mío, pero si son la 1:07... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera?"

Iba a guardar el móvil en mi bolsillo cuando de repente, comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién me llamará a estas horas?

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?-

-Hola Ulrich, soy Lucía. Verás…- La chica no atinaba a hablar.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Sin duda, EA forma que tubo de responderme me ha asustado.

-Tu padre…- Cada vez, atinaba menos.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué le ha pasado?- La grité tan fuerte que se asustó y comenzó a llorar.

-Ulrich, lo siento mucho, tu padre… Se ha desmayado en la oficina, le dolía el pecho y…- Me hablaba entre sollozos. Sin duda, me había asustado con su respuesta.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Se ha desmayado?- Intenté responderla con una voz más calmada para que no se inquietara aún más.

-Sí. Fred, le ha llevado al hospital. Llamamos a una ambulancia pero iban a tardar demasiado en llegar… Seguramente ya estarán llegando.- La chica, consiguió calmarse, pero su voz, seguía siendo entrecortada.

-Vale, muchas gracias Lucía. Iré a verle. Si quieres, cuando llegue te digo como está, ¿vale?- Dije con la intención de calmarla.

-Vale, hasta luego.-

-Adiós.-

Después de colgar, salí corriendo a toda prisa hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué, me dirigí al garaje, lo abrí, y salí a toda prisa con mi veloz vehículo. "Aguanta papá, ya llego."

Salté cada semáforo que me impedía continuar. Claro, que estuve atento de que no hubiera ningún policía. No quiero que esa gente me distraiga ahora. Tengo que llegar a tiempo…

No pasaron ni 15 minutos y ya había llegado al hospital. Frené bruscamente y salí de mi coche.

En ese momento, vi a Fred llevando en brazos a mi padre. ¿Qué narices le ocurre? ¿Por qué no se mueve?

-¡Papá!- Salí corriendo hacia él.

-Ulrich, menos mal que has llegado. Ayúdame a cargar con tu padre.- Fred me entregó su cuerpo inmóvil. Inmediatamente, lo llevé a dentro del hospital. Los médicos, al verle, lo tumbaron en el suelo y comenzaron a reanimarle. Era raro ver esa escena en la sala de espera, pero si esperábamos más tiempo a que lo atendieran, podría llegar a morir.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- Uno de los médicos se giró a preguntarme, peor no dejaba de reanimar a mi padre.

-Estaba en su oficina y le comenzó a doler el pecho. Nada más llamar a la ambulancia, se desmayó y lo llevamos por nuestra cuenta.- Fred le respondió nervioso. Jamás estaría tan asustado como ahora.

-le ha dado un infarto… ¡Rápido, traer oxígeno!-

-Sí señor.- Dos de los médicos que atendían a mi padre, fueron corriendo a por una bombona de oxígeno. Mientras, una de las doctoras le hacía el boca boca.

-Por favor, esperen fuera.- Me dijo.

-Sí, doctor, avíseme cuando acaben.-

Salimos a fuera. Vi como Fred sacaba un cigarrillo. Se nota que está más nervioso que yo.

-Todo esto es culpa mía.- Golpeé fuertemente la pared del gran edificio.

-No te eches la culpa a ti mismo. Ulrich, los dos os peleasteis, la culpa es de los dos. Además, tu padre está ya muy mayor. Ya no aguanta emociones como estas.- Puso la mano en mi hombro, y me miró apenado. Era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así.

-Como le pase algo yo…- Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar.

-Ulrich…-

-¡He! Usted, el de la chaqueta marrón.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Mierda la poli…

-Acompáñenos a comisaría.- Me cogieron del brazo y me apresaron.

-Oigan, ¡no pueden hacerme esto! No puedo irme ahora, mi padre…-

-Por favor, señor agente, no le detenga. Se acaba de enterar de que a su padre le ha dado un infarto y ha venido a toda prisa, por favor, no le hagan nada.- Fred intentaba convencerlos en vano.

-No se preocupe, solo se quedará en prisión una noche.- Los policías me llevaron al coche. Yo forcejeaba. No quería irme del lugar, mi padre…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Y hasta aquí mi primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado =)**_


	2. Capítulo 2: El reencuentro

**Código Lyoko: ¿Cómo poder olvidarte?**

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro.**

**Odd POV.**

Por fin, llegué a Francia. Dios mío, no sabía que viajar desde Australia hasta aquí fuese tan agobiante, sobre todo si viajas al lado de una vieja. Pero no de estas abuelitas que te dan galletitas y te dicen lo adorable que eres, no. Es de estas que te cuentan historias de vete a saber de qué época y que huelen a repollo…

Salí del avión. ¡Por fin puedo respirar aire puro! Bueno, no tan puro, pero se acerca.

Caminé por el gran edificio en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas. Cuánto extrañaba esas escaleras. En Australia no es que abunden…

Bajé y vi a un montón de polis esperando a fuera del aeropuerto. ¿Qué narices harán allí? ¿Ha habido un robo? ¿Un asesinato? O, ¿estarán buscando a alguien? No lo sé, pero que haya tres esperando en la salida, no es buena señal.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-

-Sí, bueno estábamos buscando a un tal Odd Della Robia. Iba en el vuelo de Australia a Francia, creo que en tu mismo avión… ¿Sabes quién es?

Pues…(Mierda, la chusma… Se han enterado de que he robado las almendras a la abuela de olor a repollo…) ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! Pero tenía tanta hambre… Estos aviones no te dan casi nada de comer, ¿saben?-

-¿Pero qué dice? No hemos venido por eso.- Los polis me miraban como diciendo, ¿pero de que habla este?

-¿A no…? Y entonces, ¿por qué habéis venido?-

-Un amigo suyo está en un problema y quiere que vaya a recogerlo ya que nadie más puede… Y…-

-Espera, ¿Ulrich está en un problema? ¿Qué ha hecho?-

-Pues ha… ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?-

-Porque yo soy Odd.- Jolines, tampoco es tan difícil de entender…

-¡Ah! Odd, acompáñanos a comisaría.- El poli me puso su mano en mi hombro y me llevaron hasta su coche.

-¿A comisaría? ¿Pero…?-

-Tranquilo, no te vamos a meter en la cárcel, solo vas a ir a recoger a tu amigo.- Me aclaró el otro poli.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- ¿Ulrich en la cárcel? Dios, ¿pero cuánto tiempo llevo fuera?

-Pues se saltó cinco semáforos en una gran autopista. Le encontramos en el hospital. Iba acompañado por un hombre mayor que él.-

-¿Qué?- Estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Ulrich saltándose semáforos?

**Ulrich POV.**

Me había quedado toda la noche en esta asquerosa celda, soportando cada uno de los comentarios estúpidos que hacían los presos. Que pasa, ¿no tienen otra cosa más que hacer que insultar a cada persona que viene nueva?

Y para colmo, no he dormido nada. Estas celdas son lo peor que puede tener alguien para dormir. Sin mantas, con poca higiene, con bichos, poco mantenimiento…

Me miré al espejo que había en la pared. Dios, jamás me había visto con tantas ojeras. Siempre he sido un tipo dedicado a los buenos hábitos. Comer saludable, hacer ejercicio, dormir bien… Aunque creo que con lo de hoy, me iba a costar volver a ellos.

Miré mi móvil. Las 08:00. Aún era muy pronto para que alguien viniera a por mí, así que decidí dormirme un poco.

De nuevo, volví a soñar…

**Flash back.**

_Era un día muy tranquilo. El invierno, ya comenzaba a dejar su huella por la enorme ciudad. Las casas, estaban iluminadas por un montón de luces, de bonitos colores. El suelo, estaba cubierto por una enorme capa de nieve blanca._

_Las tiendas, ya tenían productos y alimentos navideños. Roscones, bollos, tartas… Trajes, gorros, disfraces…_

_Me encaminaba hacia la pastelería. Odd, iba a celebrar la navidad conmigo, y me había pedido que le comprara un gran roscón de navidad._

_El roscón, es un enorme bollo con forma de donut pero mil veces más grande. El bollo, está decorado con cerezas y otras cosas. Por el interior, hay un enorme contenido de nata donde se encuentra escondido el regalo. Es como comerte un bocadillo de nata._

_Me adentré y me fui directo al mostrador._

_-Hola, feliz navidad.- Le dije a la dependienta._

_-Igualmente Ulrich. ¿Vienes a por una tarta de almendras?- Me sonrió._

_-No, esta vez no. Creo que me deleitaré con un enorme roscón…- ¡Otra vez esa chica! ¿Por qué no dejas de aparecer en mis sueños? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?_

_-Valla Ulrich, tu no eres de comer estas cosas… ¿Quién te lo ha pedido?- La miré fijamente. Su cara, su forma de sonreír... ¿Por qué me suena de haberla visto antes pero, a la vez, no sé quién es?_

_-…- La miraba embobado. ¿Me habré enamorado o será un simple cliché?_

_-¿Hola? Tierra a Ulrich, tierra a Ulrich.- Rió._

_-Oh… Perdona pero… Tú…-_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo Ulrich?- Me miró preocupada._

_-Esto te parecerá una locura pero… ¿Te conozco de algo?-_

_-Pues claro que sí Ulrich. ¿No te acuerdas? La última vez que nos vimos yo estaba untándote crema en la playa.-_

_-¡¿Qué?! No… Puede ser…-No. ¡Es imposible! ¡Solo fue un sueño por el amor de dios!_

_-¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas?- Una expresión triste apareció en su dulce rostro._

_-Sí me acuerdo pero…-Espera, aún no sé como se llama…- Da igual, eso no es lo que más me importa en estos momentos. Lo único que quiero es saber cómo te llamas. No puedo seguir con esta duda, me está matando.- Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de las manos._

_-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber mi nombre?- Me miró confusa._

_-Porque, tengo la sensación de que te conozco.- Le confesé._

_-Ulrich, claro que me conoces. Pero… No me recuerdas, ¿no es así?- Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer el dulce rostro de la muchacha._

_.Sí. Estás en lo cierto.- Miré al suelo cabizbajo, y la solté lentamente sus delicadas manos. Segundos después, la miré apenado. Tenía razón. Me había olvidado completamente de ella.- Si pudiera hacer algo por recordarte… Te prometo que lo haría pero…- También, sin darme cuenta, dejé escapar de mis ojos una pequeña lágrima._

_-¿Por qué me has olvidado?- La muchacha comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.- Con lo que hemos pasado juntos…-_

_-Lo siento, de verdad pero, por más que lo intento no logro recordarte. Por favor, dime cuál es tu nombre.- Desesperado por recordarla, comencé a zarandearla suavemente._

_-¿De qué sirve que te diga mi nombre? ¡Me has olvidado Ulrich! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- Me miró con rabia y empezó a golpearme en el pecho._

_-No quería olvidarte pero… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hace años que no nos vemos.-_

_-¡Eso no es escusa Ulrich!-_

_-¿Cómo que no? ¡Ni siquiera supe de ti cuando te marchaste!-_

_-¿Y las llamadas qué? Tenías mi número de teléfono, ¡y nunca me llamaste!-_

_-Bueno… Eso… Tienes razón y lo siento.-_

_-¿Lo sientes? Pues ahora ya es tarde.-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-No me vuelvas a hablar.- La chica, empezó a marcharse del lugar._

_-¡No, espera! ¡No puedes irte!- Corrí hacia ella. No quería que se fuera._

_-¡Ulrich!- Odd apareció de repente delante de mí y me detuvo._

_-No Odd, ¡Apártate, déjame…!-_

_-Ulrich, ¡despierta!-_

_-No Odd, ¡déjame!- Comencé a forcejear._

_-Ulrich. Despierta.-_

**Fin del flash back.**

-No Odd, no puedo. Tengo que alcanzarla…- Dije aún, dormido.

-¡Ulrich!- Odd comenzó a zarandearme.

-No, déjame… ¿Odd?- Desperté al fin.

-Dios Ulrich, ¿sabes el susto que me has dado? Pensé que te había pasado algo.-

-Perdona, pero… Había tenido una pesadilla.- Dije aún pensando en ella.

-¿Qué soñabas tío? No dejabas de gritar "¡No Odd, déjame! Tengo que…"-

-Pues…- Le dije pensativo.

-¿Ya ha despertado?- Uno de los policías entró.

-Sí, ahora mismo. ¿Podemos irnos ya o hay que rellenar algún papel para avisar de que nos vamos?- Preguntó mi alocado amigo.

-Sí, hay que rellenar unos cuantos papeles. Acompañarme.- El policía nos acompañó a información.

-Esperar un momento, voy a ir a por los papeles. ¡Jack! Vigílalos.- El policía se quedó cerca de la puerta de salida y empezó a observarnos.

-Oye Ulrich, me han dicho que te saltaste cinco semáforos en la autopista. ¿Es cierto?-

-Sí.-

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Odd no estoy de humor, ¿vale? Así que déjame en paz.-

-Oye, no seas así. No te he hecho nada. Solo me preocupo por ti, deberías ser un poco más amable conmigo.-

-Perdona pero… No he tenido un buen día.-

-¿Qué ha pasado amigo?- Odd apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

-Pues… Oye, ayer me dijiste que ibas a llegar en dos horas y acabas de llegar justo ahora, un día después. ¿Puede explicar eso Della Robia?-

-Pues…-

-Hola buenos días. ¿Para renovar el carné?- Una chica entró.

-Tiene que ir a información.- El policía le señaló la sala de información.

-Gracias… Pero, ¿si no hay nadie?-

-Espere un poco, se ha ido un momento a por unos papeles. Enseguida vendrá.-

-Vale, gracias.- La chica se fue a la sala de información, donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-Buenos días.- La chica nos saludó.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- Saludó Odd.

-¿Estáis esperando?-

-Sí. El agente que estaba aquí se ha ido a por unos papeles.-

-Sí, ya me dijo el vigilante…- La chica miró raro a Odd.

-Mm… ¿He? ¿Qué…?- Odd le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Tú…-

-Yo te…-

¿Mm?- Les miré extraño… ¿Pero qué narices hacen?

-¿Odd?-

-Ae… ¡Aelita!- Odd corrió hacia la muchacha.

-¡Odd!- Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué?- Yo seguía son enterarme.

-Odd ¿Cuánto tiempo? Te he echado de menos. ¿Dónde has estado?- Aelita no paraba de besarle la mejilla.

-Pues estuve en Australia unos años. Pero ahora me quedaré aquí, en Francia.-

-Pero, tú no vienes si no es por alguien…- Me dirigió una mirada pícara.

-Pues estás en lo cierto. Vine aquí porque quería pasar las navidades con Ulrich. Y bueno… Cuando llegué, me dijeron unos polis que estaba él en la cárcel y me ha tocado ir a por él…- Odd me señaló.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿Ulrich?- Aelita me miró con una cara de sorpresa.- ¡Ah!- Corrió hacia mí y me tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué…?- Yo seguía sin entender nada.

-Ulrich, ¿pero qué narices has hecho?- Aelita comenzó a golpearme la cabeza con el bolso.

-Pues… ¿Saltarme cinco semáforos?-

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó patidifusa.

-Porque me dijeron que mi padre estaba en el hospital.-

-¿Y por eso tenías que hacer esa tontería?- Aelita me golpeaba cada vez más fuerte. Por dios, ¿qué lleva esa niña en el bolso? ¿Ladrillos?

-No lo sé… ¿Quieres dejar de darme? Me haces daño…- me acaricié la parte dolida.

-Hay Ulrich, te he echado tanto de menos…- De repente, comenzó a besarme… vale, quedó claro que Aelita es bipolar.

-Sí, si. Yo también… Ahora, ¿puedes quitarte de encima?-

-Huy, perdona.- Aelita se apartó y me ayudó a subir.

-Bueno Ulrich. Aquí tienes los papeles. Tienes que firmar aquí para que sepamos que te has ido con nuestro permiso y que no te has escapado.- El policía me entregó el papel y lo firmé.

-Aelita, ¿te vienes con nosotros?- Le dijo Odd.

-No puedo, quizás más tarde. Tengo que renovar el carné y eso lleva su tiempo.-

-Bueno pues luego nos vemos-

-Vale… Oye, ¿dónde vivís?-

-En mi casa. Toma, esta es la dirección.- Le entregué la dirección.

-Vale, iré cuando pueda.-

-Adiós- Me despedí.

**Aelita POV**

Vaya, menuda sorpresa. Esto no me lo esperaba para nada. ¿Ulrich en la cárcel?

Miré al policía. "Anda, si ya ha llegado"

-Perdone, quiero renovar el carné. ¿Dónde tengo que ir?-

-Mire tiene que coger ese pasillo a la derecha.- Me señaló.

-Muchas gracias.-

-De nada.-

Me encaminé hacia donde el policía me había indicado. Qué suerte, no hay nadie esperando. Menos mal, si no, me habría tocado esperar por lo menos una hora.

-Hola, buenos días.- Saludé a la encargada.

-Hola, ¿qué quiere?-

-Verá, venía a renovar mi carné.- Le entregué el carné.

-Muy bien. Espere unos minutos. Enseguida vengo.- La chica se adentró en una sala que había tras de ella. Supongo que será para hacer lo del carné…

Me senté en una silla y miré el reloj. Las 08:07.

-Creo que Yumi ya andará despierta… Voy a llamarla mientras espero.

**Yumi POV**

Allí estaba yo. En mi casa, aburrida, sin nada que hacer. Ya había comenzado con las vacaciones de navidad.

Seguramente os preguntéis, ¿dónde está Yumi? Pues aunque no lo creáis, estoy en Francia, en mi antigua casa. Sí, mis padres se fueron a Japón. A mi padre le habían contratado en una buena empresa y decidieron irse para allá con Hiroki. Yo, decidí quedarme aquí porque no quería alejarme de mis amigos, aunque, si que es verdad que desde que dejé la academia nos hemos distanciado un poco.

Con los únicos con los que aún no me he distanciado han sido con Aelita y Jeremie.

Por si no lo sabíais, ahora son una feliz pareja que ha rehecho su vida en la Hermita.

Yo, sigo soltera. Creo que después de todo, no haya ningún hombre que quiera mi compañía. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… Puede que… ¡No Yumi! No te engañes. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso. Ulrich no esta interesada por ti lo más mínimo. Ya es hora de madurar y olvidarte de él… Además… Él… Ni siquiera sabes dónde está. No has hablado con él desde hace años. Puede que esté con otra persona o… Que se haya olvidado de ti.

Cogí mi MP3 y comencé a escuchar música. Tengo que despejar la mente.

"Rin" El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Oh, vaya, justo cuando empezaba a relajarme.- Bufé.- ¿Sí?-

-Hola Yumi, soy Aelita.-

-A, hola, ¿cómo estás?-

-Pues muy aburrida… Estoy en comisaría.-

-¡¿Qué estás donde?!- Grité.

-No boba, no es por eso. Solo estoy aquí para renovarme el carné.-

-Ah, qué susto me has dado… ¿Para que me has llamado?-

-¡A sí! ¡Ah!- Aelita comenzó a gritar como una loca sicótica. Me vi obligada a apartar el móvil de mi oreja. Por dios, como chilla esa chica.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te vas a casar con Einstein? ¿Estás embarazada?-

-No boba. Es… ¡Ah! ¡No te lo vas a creer!-

-Sí, eso mismo pienso yo.-

-He visto… He visto a…-

-¿Has visto a los Subsonics? - Preguntaba confusa. ¿De qué narices me habla?

-¡No! ¡He visto a Odd y a Ulrich!-

-¿Qué? ¿A Odd y a Ulrich? ¿Dónde?-

-En la comisaría.-

-¿En la comisaría? ¿Qué han hecho?- ¿Ellos en la cárcel? Seguramente habrá sido otra de las estúpidas bromas de Odd.

-Pues Ulrich fue detenido ayer por saltarse cinco semáforos.-

-¿Cinco semáforos? ¿Ulrich? ¿Por qué?- No podía creer lo que mi amiga me contaba. ¿Ulrich en la cárcel por saltarse cinco semáforos?

-Sí, eso me dijo Odd.-

-Y, ¿sabes porqué lo hizo?-

-No, Odd no me dijo nada más.-

-Oh…-

-Bueno cambiando de tema… Ulrich me ha invitado a ir a su casa cuando termine de renovar el carné. ¿Te gustaría apuntarte?-

-Pues…-Espera, ¿ha dicho que si quiero ir a casa de Ulrich?- ¡Pues claro, faltaría más! O sea… Yo… He… ¿A qué hora?- Sin darme cuenta me sonrojé.

-Pues si quieres ahora. Prepárate y vente a la comisaría. Como yo voy a tardar un ratito en terminar lo del carné vente aquí y nos vamos juntas. Así les daremos una sorpresa.-

-Como quieras.-

-Muy bien, entonces quedamos en la comisaría en veinte minutos.-

-Adiós.-

-Adiós.-

_**Continuará…**_

**En el capítulo 3, Yumi y Aelita irán a visitar a Ulrich y a Odd pero, ¿y si las cosas no salen tan bien? ¿Puede darse la casualidad de que surja algún problema que impida a la Japonesa visitarles? Si da la casualidad de que puede visitarlos, ¿A Ulrich le gustará la sorpresa? ¿La recordará? ¿Será ella la mujer de sus sueños?**

**Todo esto lo averiguarán en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
